halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:HadriMX
Mis Contribuciones Amigos Los juegos Tengo Halo: Custom Edition y Halo Wars. La verdad no soy muy bueno para jugar, pero no soy tan noob jaja. Una vez en mi Xbox 360 (ya habia vendido la Xbox vieja) descargue el demo de Halo Wars, lo descargue porque creia que era FPS, ya que tenia entendido que todos eran asi. Pero ahora, tengo Halo Wars ya que no me dejaron tener el Halo 3: ODST. También tengo la Demo de Halo Reach en Inglés, que incluye el nivel "Larga Noche de Consuelo" (incompleto), y tiene Matchmaking (pero no tengo Live, asi que no lo puedo usar). Nunca he jugado Halo 3 ni Halo Reach (solamente la Demo), pero he visto toda la campaña de ellos en Youtube. Mis juegos favoritos Aunque no he jugado todos los juegos de la saga de Halo, los podría acomodar así: #'Halo: Reach' #'Halo 3: ODST' #Halo 2 #'Halo 3' #Halo Combat Evolved #Halo Wars (Los que estan en negrita, no los he jugado) *Pongo Halo: Reach en el primer lugar, a pesar de las criticas, porque he visto su campaña, toda, y es muy buena. Además, ofrece mucha personalización y tiene el Modo Tiroteo y el Modo Forge. TENGO EL DEMO DE ESTE JUEGO *Coloco a Halo 3: ODST en segundo lugar, porque es el primer juego con el modo Tiroteo, además, porque, para mi, tiene una buena campaña. Y los ODST son mis soldados favoritos. ESTABA camino a comprarlo *'Halo 2' está en tercer lugar ya que su campaña es de lo mejor que he visto, además de que en este juego no solo puedes controlar a John-117, tambien a El Inquisidor. Está por encima de Halo 3 porque sus cambios son espectaculares comparados a la primera entrega: Halo Combat Evolved. CAMPAÑA TERMINADA EN NORMAL *Pasamos a Halo 3. Este está en cuarta posición, porque Halo 2 tiene una minima ventaja sobre Halo 3, porque Halo 2 ya lo jugé, además de que a partir de Halo 3, la saga se convierte exclusiva para Xbox 360. Sus graficos son impresionantes, su modo campaña es genial. Esta entrega cuenta con modos nuevos respecto a su predesedor, como el modo Forge, que es muy bueno. *En quinta posición, se encuentra Halo Combat Evolved. Este es de los juegos más reconosidos mundialmente, posiblemente el mejor FPS (es sólo mi opinión) y fué el primer juego que jugé. Claro, comparando las gráficas de este juego con las otras, bueno no es de lo mejor. Pero es de hace años, pero que en su epoca, su tecnología era muy avanzada, y los graficos eran buenos. Su modo campaña esta bueno, el nivel que no me gusta es La Biblioteca. CAMPAÑA TERMINADA EN NORMAL *Bueno, lo unico por lo que Halo Wars está en ultima posición, es porque me gustan mas los FPS que los juegos de estrategia en tiempo real. Lo resaltante de este juego son sus cinematicas, y el día Sabado 16 de Abril de 2011, a las 20:02 hrs... compré este juego. CAMPAÑA TERMINADA EN FÁCIL Se que solo soy alguien de por ahí, que no soy nadie para criticar. Al igual que tú, no eres nadie para criticar mi punto de vista, ya que cada quien piensa diferente. Mis Armas Favoritas Bueno, voy a dividirlas en dos: UNSC y Covenant. Y también las voy a dividir por categorias: Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Corta distancia (Las que no tienen Zoom), Estandar (Las que sirven para luchar sin Zoom, aunque si tienen, como el Rifle de Batalla), Muy Precisas a largo alcance (Las que tienen una mira muy pequeña y tienen mucho aumento, como el Sniper) y Pesadas. 'UNSC' '.:Cuerpo a Cuerpo:.' Nunca he jugado con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo de la UNSC. (Aunque se que si hay) '.:Corta Distancia:.' De Halo: CE, voy a poner el Rifle de Asalto y de Halo 2, pongo a la Magnum M6C. (Odio el Subfusil) '.:Estandar:.' De Halo: CE pongo a la Magnum M6D y de Halo 2 pongo a el Rifle de Batalla. '.:Muy Precisas a Largo Alcance:.' De Halo 2 voy a poner al Sniper (Rifle de Precision) y de Halo: CE pongo al Sniper. '.:Pesadas:.' Láser Spartan. 'COVENANT' '.:Cuerpo a Cuerpo:.' ¡La Espada de Energía! '.:Corta Distancia:.' De Halo: CE pongo al Aguijoneador, y de Halo 2, tambien al Aguijoneador y al Rifle de Plasma. (El Rifle de Plasma Brute no me gusta porque se calienta muy rapido xD) '.:Estandar:.' Pongo a la Carabina Covenant de Halo 2. '.:Muy Precisas a Largo Alcance:.' De Halo: CE creo que no hay arma del Covenant que tenga Zoom, así que aquí pongo el Rifle de Haz de Halo 2. '.:Pesadas:.' ¿Cuántas hay? ¡Obio que el Cañon de Combustible! (Me refiero a Halo CE y Halo 2 nada mas). Easter Eggs de mi Perfil *En la Infobox de Usuario, en la parte de WikiAmigos, dice al final: "y también el 98.17% de Halopedia". Eso es una referencia a el 98, año en que nací (1998) y 17 al día de mi nacimiento. *Mi nombre de usuario (HadriMX), es una referencia a Halo, mi nombre y México. La "H" es de Halo, "adri" es de Adrián y "MX" es una abreviación de México. *Mi Perfil tiene 7''' secciones. *La Primer palabra de mi perfil (Olah!) es "Halo" alreves. Páginas chingonas * Fundamentos Multijugador de Halo 2 * Halo 3 * Jefe Maestro * Halo: Reach * SPARTAN-II * Halo 3: ODST * Forerunner * Batalla de Reach * Batalla de la Tierra * Guerra Forerunner-Flood * Separatistas Covenant * Sangheili iMAGENES ODST NMPDHQ-04.jpg|Ametrallando... Halo 3 ODST CovenantenBreakpoint.jpg|Elites de Halo Wars... y un Banshee Elite Consejero.png|Donde compro ese "casco"? Assassin bob.png|Este estudio Karate... se nota Chief & Arbiter looking good.jpg|Inqui y el Jefe Chief and Arbiter Escape Halo.jpg|Aire... Jefe... Inqui... Escapar... Warhtog = Final de Halo 3 DeathofAveryJohnson.jpg|El Jefe viendo como 343 bronsea a Johnson con su Rayo H3-master-chief.jpg|Estara Borracho?... No creo Halo-3-senior-sergeant-1169.jpg|No se que poner... Halo 3- Master Chief.jpg|¿Que me ves? Jefe Maestro.jpg|Halo 4... eso creo Scrn 024.jpg|Jefe vs Zealot... Pero a donde rayos apunta el Jefe!? 287px-Cortana-5.jpg|Cortana.... 575px-Cortana2.jpg|Otra vez Cortana... 662px-H2 mchief cortana (1).jpg|Una vez mas Cortana, pero aparece en escena el Jefe... 767px-HaloReach - Finale.png|Dra. Halsey y.... Cortana Cortana.png|¿Para donde mira.....? Masterchiefycortana.jpg|Estaba dormida.... y llego el Jefe y la desperto: CORTANA: ¿Que quieres a las 3 de la mañana? JEFE: No puedo dormir.... 600px-Reach glassed.png|Reach.. Covenant ships over planet reach-1-.jpg|Nave(sota) Covenant Rach.jpg|Otra vista de...... Reach Reach3.jpg|Noble, un Falcon, y... nada mas Reach5.jpg|De seguro busca algo.... Reach9.jpg|El Pillar of Autumn hecho a la mocha 830px-Noble Plan-1-.png|Noble Team 830px-Noble Six City-1-.jpg|Noble 6 viendo Nueva Alejandria 830px-Reach The Battle Begins -Elite-1-.png|¡Nos Atacan!.... NOBLE 7: A la mierda, estoy descansando 251px-Reach elite minor render.png|Un Labios Partidos 337px-Halo Reach Biped Comparison.png|No esta asi de grande... 342px-HReach - Officer Sangheili.png|Mira como se dobla! Elite general by loran girdeux xfm-d30ghui.jpg|Siempre debe de estar el Vigilante.... Field.png|No se me ocurre nada.... Maestrocampo1.png|De Halo 2 Sangheiliultra.png|De Halo Reach 100px-Main-Vehicles.png|El Carro(te) de 3 metros... HR Warthog.png|...que se llama "Guartog" (Warthog) Images (32).jpg|Ese lo hice yo... pero se lo preste XD Tablero.jpg|El Jefe viendo como funciona el Carro Novato.png|Vista de cerca de un Casco SCDO 830px-Noble Six Reach-1-.jpg|... Soldado muerto.jpg|Estaba un loco que se estaba ahogando en la alberca, llega otro loco y lo salva. Al día siguiente le informan al Loco que rescato al otro que al que rescato se ahorcó, entonces el Loco contesta: No!, ese fui yo. Lo que pasa es que lo puse a secar. Sangheili ejercito.JPG|3 vs 1.... que tocheros Soldados sangheili.jpg|Pijum! Pijum! Ejercito unsc-reach.jpg|3 Marines sentados Halo-3-20070923064631333.jpg|Lilita Fresita Elite vs brute pre halo2 by jaxxblackfox.jpg|No hay Descripción disponible Halo Wars Wallpaper 2 by igotgame1075.jpg|Red Team SpartanII 1.jpg|Red Team en Halo Wars.... 146px-Reach 8339913 Medium.jpg|Se ve furioso... 774px-Mystery SPARTAN 1.jpg|No esta muerto..... se emborracho con Chocomilk Noble Team .jpg|Equipo Noble en el espacio exterior..... Spartan-III3.jpg|??? 574px-Reach 1448817 Medium.jpg|Orale K-Bron! Halo-reach-20100722115108524 640w.jpg|Van a una Fiesta.... Srhfj.jpg|Solo mira la imagen.... Elite render.jpg|O!!! Images99.jpg|Tiene mello..... de partir el Coco que trae en la mano Halo1 narrowweb 300x379,0.jpg|No se... y no preguntes MayorUnk.png|Esta guapo.... ¿apoco no? Blemo Sword.jpg|A Volar 800px-Kaboom.jpg|BUM! 3107bfd545e14d0cc42ced904a8a43b9-pb9f4r.jpg|Aunque parece que lo dibuje..... no es asi Harvest Marines.jpg|Celebrando su victoria.... por ahora Reach 3870529 Medium.jpg|Este trabaja de Herrero... 456px-Covenant bomb.jpg|Transporte Espacial Captura1.PNG|Fuera de mi Jardin! CCS Glassing Reach.jpg|Una imagen Rectangular '''O.O Plasma Torpedo.png|Unos cuantos edificios Deliver Hope.jpg|¿Apoco has leido todo hasta aca? Se.png|Esta bien.... 805px-Anders and Forge.png|Halo Wars Ih manual 06.jpg|Haciendo... algo Pelican Dropship.png|Pelican Shotgun m45.png|Eskopeta Reach 16592696 Medium.jpg|Pobresillo.... se rompio una pierna 408px-Halo Reach Assassination.png|No me pagastes...... ¡ahora muere! Equipo Noble.jpg|"Gualpeiper" (Wallpaper) Zealotf.jpg|Es una Imagen de Usuario (Robada no) Espadas Reach.jpg|Esto si que es un duelaso... 343 Muerte.jpg|Tenia que morir... ¿no? Medalla-UNSC.png|Mi Medalla de la UNSC Super Halo Bros!.jpg|El Nuevo Halo pa este 2011 Damnation HaloCE-Anniversary.jpg|Halo CE: Anniversary!... Mismos mapas pero mejores! Cartografo Silencioso HaloCE-Anniversary.jpg|Mira que buenos gráficos... Marines HaloCE-Anniversary.jpg|Si! Ejército de la UNSC en el Cartografo! Halo-combat-evolved-anniversary-xbox360-48449.jpg|O.O! El nuevo Rifle de Asalto de Halo CE: Anniversary..... Halo 4!.jpg|El 4... Imagesss.jpg|Llameante.... Halo-4-Master Chiefperspective.jpg|Jefe Maestro de Halo 4.. Screen shot 2011-06-14 at 2.37.17 PM.png|Halo Anniversary.. awebo! Reach 19794979 Medium.jpg|Arre, Cabangheili! Captura-de-pantalla-2011-06-06-a-las-13.44.43-540x266.png|Te gusta el nuevo Rifle de Asalto de Halo CEA? Icon bungieCrest.png|Bungie Day: Día 7 del Mes 7 a las 7 hrs con 7 minutos y 7 segundos... Halo Pastel PIFGNHZ-0017By SHORELESS.png|Uhmmmm.... pastel de Control, ¿ó control de pástel? Halo Pastel PIFGNHZ-0002 By SHORELESS.png|Este tambien es un pastel.... H-Reach XD.jpg|'AZUL:' No mames... ROJO: Awebo que si! |}